


5 Days Till Hinata Came Out

by islanderweeb17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #fluff, #haikyuu!! - Freeform, #hinatacomingout, #hinataconfessing, #kagehina - Freeform, #kagehinafluff, #littlebitofangst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islanderweeb17/pseuds/islanderweeb17
Summary: "N-nothing!!.. But yeah, I guess you're right. Well this person I like is a boy. He makes me feel all BWAH inside. He's a 1st year, tall, black hair, and oh my gosh those blue eyes -""Kageyama.""Hah?!?!""Kageyama. You're describing Kageyama.





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic I've made and posted, so I hope you all enjoy! It gets a little cheesy towards the end oops. Also, I know some people will see that this fic has 5 chapters and run away. But just so you know, not every chapter is super long so don't worry.

Everyone is coming back from spring break and the third quarter has started. Hinata arrives at school but once he walks through the door, he stops in his place and spaces off for a good minute or two with a horrified look on his face. He remembers today is the day he gets his second quarter exam scores back. After a while of thinking about the terror, the bell rings and he jets down the hall to his class. Language Arts: FAILED! Math: FAILED! History: FAILED! English: D. Science: FAILED! 

It hits two o'clock and school is out. Hinata gloomingly walks over to the gym, surprised to see Kageyama there spiking volleyballs a over the net.  
"Spiking volleyballs? That's my job, Bakayama!"  
"Don't act like you didn't fail all your exams too, dumbass!," he yells back, which for some reason makes Hinata slightly blush.  
"I didn't! Thanks to hours of studying with Yachi, I got a D in English..."  
"That's barely even passing," the salt shaker Tsukishima says, appearing out of nowhere with Yamaguchi following.  
"Yeah Tsuki got all A's, and is taking advance classes, while also being a 1st year!," Yamaguchi comments.  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi."  
"Sorry, Tsuki."  
"What are you even doing here? You know the retakes are only today until 4 right?"  
"WHAT?!?," the idiots screamed in shock.  
"Wasn't that a little harsh? Aren't the retakes taking place throughout this whole week?," Yamaguchi questions.  
"They don't need to know that," the salt shakers spills his salt.

   Time flies by and now it's 4:30. Hinata finished retaking all his test for his first few classes, except for English, and is currently retaking science. Considering how much he struggles, his teacher offered to stay back later than usual knowing Hinata would need the extra time. Hinata reaches his final question, but spaces off getting distracted by the thought of how good Kageyama could look in the orange lights reflecting off the sky from a sunset. "Bwah!," he yells realizing what he was just thinking about. He circles the answer to the last question and he stands up to turn in his test, soon realizing the teacher left the room. But seconds later, someone else enters the room, angrily too.  
"Do you know Tanaka?," the unfamiliar person says.  
"Y-yeah he's in my uh volleyball te-"  
"That asshole punched me yesterday when I took this stupid notebook from him, saying it belonged to a teammate or some shit. But man, there's some funny gay stuff in here."  
Hinata sees that is his diary. The diary with all the stuff he writes about. Things like his long, hard days, family and friends, school, and especially Kageyama. With panic running through his mind, he immediately tries to yank it out of the guy's hands.  
"Hey give me that notebook!"  
"Why? So you can give back to your faggot friends? This is hilarious!"  
"Give me back my notebook!"  
"Your notebook? Ha, now I know the owner. Just wait till the whole school gets to hear about this!" The guy runs out of the room, taking the journal with him. Hinata watches as he goes off, knowing something bad is soon about to happen. 4:40, the teacher is finally back.  
"Hinata it's time to turn in your- hey, what happened? You ok?"  
"What's the point anymore?! It's over! It's all over!," he yells, storming out of the classroom. He walks out of the school, getting on his bike about to take off, until he hears a calming voice call for him. 

"Hinata, wait up, dumbass!," Kageyama calls from a distance.  
"Bye, I'm biking home alone today!" He can't talk to Kageyama, not even look at him. Not right now at least. He rushes out of there with tears streaming down his face. Without even noticing, he passes by all three 3rd years in the team; Asahi, Daichi, and Suga.  
"Wait, was that Hinata?," Suga asked the other two.  
"I think so," Asahi answered.  
"It looked like he was mad. Also it seemed like he was crying. And he's not with Kageyama," Suga says.  
"Well the exam scores did come out today. I hope he's okay though. He better be at practice tomorrow."

Hinata gets home and stays in bed. He doesn't eat dinner. He doesn't check his phone. He does nothing. And after hours of thinking, and thinking, and thinking, the flightless crow falls asleep.


	2. Tuesday

   Hinata finds the courage to get out of bed and go to school. All the classes he had so far just went over the test. Lunch time comes around and he, still, doesn't eat. He considers going to the gym where his volleyball team practices. But if he went, he'd most likely run into someone he knows, possibly Kageyama. So he stays in his place, sitting at a desk, in an empty classroom. Too scared to move. Too depressed to eat. Too lonely to do anything. Thankfully nothing bad happened... yet.


	3. Wednesday

   Hinata gets to school just in time, already dreading the day ahead of him. People are rushing to their classes before the bell rings. Hinata gets pushed and just assumes it was someone accidentally bumping into him. He goes to his first period. Then second period. And third period. So far all his classes have been passing by smoothly. But people in his class and in the halls seem to be more talkative or always laughing at something. 

   He goes to lunch. He gets his food and looks at the tables to see if he recognizes anyone, surprised at the sight of everyone else just looking at him. Soon enough he knew why. Someone knocks his tray right out of his hand, splashing all the food into the ground. The cafeteria roars with laughter. Hinata runs out of there heading straight towards to gym.  
   "Good, Hinata's here. Wanna play against Tsukishima and Yamaguchi? We need to beat them at a bet I set up about who's a better duo. Yachi will be keep scores," Kageyama says to Hinata. Hinata didn't care about the bet, he just wanted to make sure things were still okay between them since what happened Monday. They played normally on the court, Kageyama setting to Hinata and Hinata hitting the ball each time with a powerful spike. Kageyama tossed the ball to Hinata, and it just so happens that the two of them locked eyes. Hinata totally missed the ball and the bell rang.  
   "What was that?," Tsukishima said to Hinata.  
   "Nothing! Gotta go to class now!," Hinata says back with a bright red face.  
   "Hey, don't miss out on practice today, dumbass!" Hinata didn't even have to look back to see who had said that. He already knew.

   School ended for the day and Hinata walks out of the building, just to see that guy who had his notebook standing there. As he walks over to Hinata, everyone quiets down and watches.   
   "Hey fag, did you have a good day today? I know everyone else did when they got to look through that notebook of yours."  
   "Give me that back already!"  
   "You know, I thought you were just another 1st year nobody. In fact, I didn't notice you existed. But now? Now you're so popular. You have the whole school talking a bout you. You young 1st years could possibly make some friends from this. Of course not a boyfriend though, nobody here is gay ass like you."  
  "What's your probl-"  
   "Look I get it, you want your precious notebook back. I was going to give it back to you anyways. The principal found out and ruined the fun. I'll be suspended for a month. Whatever, I've had enough of this hell anyways. Oh, and don't call me asking to go on a date. I'm not interested. See you later, gay boy!" He tosses the notebook at Hinata's feet. Everyone erupts in laughter. It echoes in his ears. Looking around, seeing all these people laughing at him. He take his diary, runs to his bike, and leaves immediately. Little did he know that his whole team stood in the back of the commotion, watching the whole thing.


	4. Thursday

Hinata wakes up late and feels no need to go to school. Although, he feels pain in his stomach and realizes he hasn't eaten in 3 days. He nearly eats his whole kitchen, which had put him to sleep. He soon woke up from a terrible stomachache. He took medicine and just sat there on his bed. Video games didn't sound interesting. Watching TV was boring. He doesn't read so that too wasn't an option. He checks his phone and text messages from all his teammates flooded his phone that evening.  
Daichi: You need to notify me when you're going to miss practice. Be sure you're there tomorrow, kid.  
Suga: Hey, you haven't been to practice in a while. Is everything alright? I'm here if you need to talk. Everyone is worried. Come back practice when you're ready to.  
Daichi: Its been 3 days. You can come talk to the team if there's a problem. We're all here for you.  
Asahi: hey, soon to be ace. come back to practice. we all miss your spikes.  
Tanaka: HEU STOP SKIPIN PRACRICE DONT MAKE MS GET YOU AND FORCE YO TO PRACRICE  
Nishinoya: HINATW WERE R YOU YOUVE BEEN MISING PRACTIC  
Yamaguchi: hey stop missing out on practice. I hope youre not sulking at the fact we beat you in that match during lunch haha  
Tsukishima: I bet you're missing practice because you're still failing classes and too embarrassed to admit lol  
Tsukishima: I've just been told that what I said wasn't me checking up on you but rather insulting you. Just stop skipping you idiot.  
Kageyama: hey dumbass its different without you at practice. dont make me regret my decision having you be worthy of my tosses. just get back onto the court soon ok.


	5. Friday

   It felt like it has been so long since he's gone to school. Thanks to his teammates sending him concerned messages from the night before, he found the will to get out of bed and prepare for school, especially anything that would happen of him. Maybe talking to his team won't be so bad. He's not exactly sure why he wanted to do this or what he would say if he did, but it could possibly lift a ton of weight off his shoulders.

   School wasn't easy. Nobody made obvious remarks toward Hinata, but they definitely did it in silence. In the halls, people would glare at him, whisper to their friends about what they know, give him slight pushes, and softly say "fag" "gay ass" "gay boy" "homo". 

   Finally the school hours came to an end and practice was starting soon. He walked to the gym as slow as possible. He was considering skipping again, but Daichi would've killed him. He ended up being late but that didn't bother him, more important things were on his mind. When would the bullying stop? Who was going to help him? What could he do? What did his teammates know? Did Kageyama know?

   As soon as he walked in, Suga greets him.  
   "Hey, Hinata, nice seeing you at practice ag-"  
   "Can we talk?," Hinata says dropping his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor. Tears flooding down his face. Everyone looks at them with worry and concern, but mostly shock. It's weird to see Hinata, the happiest kid in the team and possibly even in the whole school, depressed than ever. Broken. Hurt. Defeated. Daichi and Suga shared a look. Daichi looked at Asahi and the two got everyone to mind their business while Suga lead Hinata out of the gym for the both of them to talk.   
   "Here, sit down," Suga and Hinata sat down on the steps outside of the gym sliding doors. "Well what's up?"  
   "This whole week has been terrible. I don't know what to do anymore. Everything just hurts, Suga. It's not like me to just stay home and sulk every time I'm at school. I don't know how much of the situation you know about but-"  
   "I know. Actually we all know. The principal gave the whole school a huge lecture yesterday since you weren't at school. He said he hasn't dealt with bullying in years, especially a situation this bad. We all got in trouble. It was an ugly mess."  
   "Wait what.."  
   "Yeah he was pretty upset. It's all being taken care of. Oh, and he didn't use anybody's name so-"  
   "Like as if that helps, everybody knows it's me. Me, not Hinata. Me, "gay boy""  
   "Haha, I guess you're right. And hey, don't call yourself that."  
   "Apparently that's what I'm known as to the whole school."  
   "Excuse my language but, maybe to the jackasses at this school they'll tell you that. Not to me, not to your team, not to your friends. Hinata we care about you, all of us. Yes the people at school won't always be the nicest, so you could count on your team. We've got your back, really. Geez you had us worried. 4 days Hinata, 4 days of practice missed."  
   "Haha, ok I get it!... Thank you.."  
   "Not a problem. Continue. Don't act like that's all you had on your mind. You also want to talk about a love interest of yours, right?"  
   "W-what?!? N-no I didn't!... How d-did you know?... Is this why we call you team mom?..."  
   "What'd you say boy?"  
   "N-nothing!!.. But yeah, I guess you're right. Well this person I like is a boy. He makes me feel all BWAH inside. He's a 1st year, tall, black hair, and oh my gosh those blue eyes -"  
   "Kageyama."  
   "Hah?!?!"  
   "Kageyama. You're describing Kageyama. Haha, look where we're sitting. Remember when you two couldn't get along so we threw you two out of the gym. Right here, this is where you two stood and annoyed each other. And us inside the gym too, I'll admit. Ah, doesn't it bring back memories?... Talk to him."  
   "No, I can't. What would I say? "Hey I like you" Just like that? It's totally not that easy. How does he feel? What if he doesn't like me back?"  
   "You'll never know if you don't try and go at it."  
   "...fine..."   
Suga opened the gym doors just to find everyone there listening to the conversation. Hinata just froze in embarrassment.   
   "For fucks sake. Daichi, seriously?," Suga cursed.  
   "Sorry... But here take Kageyama," Daichi said while shoving Kageyama out the door towards Hinata. Once again, Suga made that awkward face while closing the door.   
   "H-hey," Kageyama started.  
   "Hey" Moments of silence followed after Hinata replied, until the bright orange haired boy said something again. "Haha, just standing out here with you does bring back memories of our fight – I guess you could call it – that we had in the beginning of the year. AH not that I was thinking but us but EHH no not us I mean you EGH I mean -"  
   "Shut up, dumbass"  
   "Huh??"  
   "Shut up, dumbass"  
   "Oh.. Sorry if I was annoying you I just don't want you to think of me like that EH no wait yes I do GAH no I meant something different UGH I'm not making any se-" Hinata soon had been shut up by a kiss from Kageyama.   
   "I lit.. light...like you too. Dart...dare....date me, dumbass."  
Hinata tippy toed to somewhat reach Kageyama's height and gave him another peck on the lips, making Kageyama kiss him back. Longer, better. Pulling the short boy into his warm embrace.  
   "Let's get to practice, my dumbass!"  
   "BWAH let's go!!"


End file.
